Pokemon Academy
by Yeelimso
Summary: Welcome to Pokemon Academy. Red believes that this was a normal school, famous for its academics including Pokemon classes, it doesn't seem so bad for a school. Its competitor is Rocket Private and the two schools have something going on behind the students back. Red, Green, and Blue are determined to know what's happening and would do anything to prevent it.
1. Day 1: l

**My current obsession, Pokespec! Honestly, I don't know what to do so I hope you enjoy it! A normal setting inside of a famous school, Pokemon are included. Green is the male and Blue is the female... Cause that's what everyone seems to put it. Umm... The ages are a bit mashed in, although I know it's not right, please bear with it.  
**

 **Did anyone else listen to Seven DAy's Mission? It makes my heart beat as a fan.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokspec or it's characters... Or the Pokemon... T^T**

* * *

No One's P.O.V

A boy with black hair walked towards a large structure. He wore a black suit like uniform. The long black jacket covered his neck a bit and it's long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The rolled up sleeves showed a white inside. The buttons on his blazer gleamed in the bright sunlight. His pants were down to his ankles and he wore a red and white cap and red and white sneakers.

Red

"Whoa..." I stared at the large building that is supposedly my new school. Pokemon Academy, where not only you get to be together with Pokemon, you learn normal school things. I looked around o see anyone familiar. I heard that Green was enrolling as well. We have been childhood friends along with this other girl...

"Hey you over there~ Did you know that I'm selling school uniforms at half price?" I recognized this voice almost instantly. It was Blue! I ran over to her voice, but before I reached my destination, I ran into a girl. "Ouch!" I felt myself yell out, she spoke out as well, "Ah!" We both fell on the concrete floor.

"Ow... ow ow ow ow ow..." I said with a sour expression, that hurt... a lot... I looked over to the person I ran into to, "You okay?" I looked at her curiously, she wore the female's uniform. It was a plaid blazer, inside you wore a collared white shirt and tied your neck with a colored ribbon of your choice. The uniform ended with a colored skirt of your choice. The girl I bumped into wore a yellow skirt. I noticed quickly. She responded back to me apologetically, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

I felt a prickle of cold sweat run down the side of my face. This girl was apologizing over something I did. "No, no. I'm sorry that I ran into you!" Her long blonde hair fluttered a bit in the wind. Her eyes were a bit teary as she stood up and bowed, "I'm honestly sorry!" I stood up and brushed my pants, "It's okay like I said it's my fault."

She shook her head, "No, it's my fault! I'm the one that didn't look where I was going... I didn't see you!" I gave an awkward smile, the reason she couldn't see me would probably be the reason since I ran and appeared out of no-where.

"Red~? Is that you?" I heard Blue run over to me with another pair of footsteps. The blonde pony-tailed girl apologized again before heading off. Blue ran over to me with a large smile, "Hey Red~ Who was that girl? Someone you know~" I shook my head frantically, whatever Blue has in her mind it's wrong. Wrong I tell you!

"I just ran into her in an accident, but someone the problem ended up with her apologizing and not me..." Blue puffed her cheeks out, "Well if that's what you say... Anyways isn't this place amazing?!" I nodded, "Yea is it true that it's kindergarten to high school?" She winked, "Yea! It's amazing too! The only other school that can compete with a school this big is Rocket Private, they do the same thing."

Blue laughed, "How'd you bump into her anyways?" I felt myself blush a bit if I say the truth Blue would just tease me... But I was never that good with lying either! "Umm... I was looking for you..." Blue hugged me tightly, "That's so cute of you!"

I asked Blue, "Did you already research the school?" Blue giggled, "Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?" I gave a grin back, "Can you give me some details about the classes?" Blue nodded, "Yep! Let's walk while talking, though, being late would ruin my perfect reputation I planned out."

I nervously chuckled, "Sounds about right." Blue twirled her finger as we walked, "This school allows skipping grades. If you're somewhat really good at a subject they put you in your level for the subject. For example, if a first grader was really good at math and had the mind of a fifth grader, their math class would be with other fifth graders or somewhere in that level, but if the same student was bad at reading... Like a kindergarten level, then his reading class would be with kindergartners."

I wrinkled my nose, "Sounds hard..." Blue shrugged, "I heard last year they tried out a title class for Pokemon and it worked out great, the titled kids would have an extra class crammed in and their popularities would explode. That's my aim. So far no one is a titled trainer yet..."

I nodded, "It must be hard..." Blue laughed, "Not for me!" I laughed with her. A large board was near the front door. Students swarmed it. "That's where our homeroom classes are listed, hurry we only have ten minutes 'til the bell and it's easy to get lost," Blue said. She shoved a small booklet in my hand, "That's a map of the school, don't lose it."

I nodded and we both rushed to the board. I saw my name pretty quick. 9-C. I was in ninth grade after all. I wriggled myself free from the crowd and looked at the booklet, "Mmmm..." My eyes darted back and forth searching for 9-C. "Aha!" I dashed to the nearest stairs. I couldn't believe my homeroom was on the third floor! "?!" Suddenly the stairs moved by itself.

I blinked, _What?_ I just noticed that it was automatic. Automatic stairs... Heading the wrong way! "No!" I ran up as fast as I could running against the escalator. _Come on, come on._ Somehow I made it, but I didn't give it much thought, I needed to go to my classroom first.

I opened the door. Sweat dripped from m forehead and drenched my uniform. "Red, over here." Panting I took a seat somewhere near the place I heard my name. "What's up with you?" I turned to face Green, he looked at me slightly confused. I huffed, "You see, I... I accidentally went up the wrong side of the escalators..."

Green snorted and the whole class erupted laughing. I whined, "But I only had like three minutes until the bell rang!" Green stared at me disdainfully, "Who told you that?" I blinked, suspicion slowly edging me, "Blue..." Green shook his head sighing, "You can't trust that pesky woman. Red, you're about fifteen minutes until homeroom starts."

I recoiled in shock, "What?!" Green nodded, "Yea, and now look at you. You're all drenched... Here." He gave me a handkerchief. I thanked him and wiped my forehead, "I'll give it back to you later than Green." Green shrugged, "Sure. I heard Gramps is a teacher here too." My second surprise. "Really? Professor Oak?" Green nodded, "From what I heard anyways."

Green and I chatted for a little bit more before the bell rang. Green looked out the window (he had a good window seat), "I guess that pesky woman's not in our homeroom." I smiled, although Green calls Blue annoying and unbearable, he does care for her. We are childhood friends after all. We grew up with each other.

"Hello, everyone! Please take your seats!" A girl smiled brightly, she was probably our homeroom teacher. "I'm about to take roll-call when your name is called, please come up here to get your schedule!" I slowly got up when my was called after a few more kids. Taking my schedule I let a breath of relief when my classes were all somewhat in my grade level.

My ELA was my next class. I could just stay in this classroom. I mentally read my schedule quickly.

 _Red_

 _Homeroom 9-C_

 _1st ELA 9-C_

 _2nd Math 9-E_

 _3rd Science 9-B_

 _4th Pokemon Gym (N/A)_

 _Lunch_

 _5th History 10-A_

 _6th Specials 9-B_

 _7th P.E 2nd Gym_

 _8th (N/A)_

 _Homeroom 9-C_

I wonder what the N/A meant. When I looked back up Green was coming back to his seat. I whispered, Can I see your schedule?" He shrugged and we traded. I took a quick scan of Green's schedule, trying to memorize mine along the way.

 _Green_

 _Homeroom 9-C_

 _1st Science 9-A_

 _2nd Math 10-E_

 _3rd ELA 10-D_

 _4th Pokemon Gym (N/A)_

 _Lunch_

 _5th History 10-A_

 _6th P.E 2nd Gym_

 _7th Specials 10-C_

 _8th (N/A)_

 _Homeroom 9-C_

I smiled, good thing we at least had two classes together. The best thing was that we had Pokemon class together and History. I don't know about the 8th period, but one thing is for sure, we're lucky to be in the same homeroom. "Ehm, If I may have your attention."

I turned to face the teacher, she smiled. "Your classes are a bit different. The numbers mean the grade and the letters mean difficulty, A being the most difficult E the easiest. Also the N/A you see means to be determined." A wave of 'oh's went through the room. I nodded, it made sense no wonder Green had classes with the number 10 in them. I was one off from being in his science class...

When the bell rang again, Green got up. "See you later then." I waved, "Later." As Green walked out, I felt like I heard him get choked. I shook off the nagging feeling of him being choked and looked straight at the door. Usually, I sit somewhere near the front, but Green sits at the back. I guess I accidentally went to the back with him because I couldn't think straight when I walked in. I wondered if I should move my seat or not.

"Oh? It's pretty rare to see you have a seat in the back Red!" I looked down to see Blue. Something in my mind told me that if the choking noise was real, it's her fault. "Hey, Blue." She went over and sat in front of me, "So..." "Umm... Did you see Green?" I asked. Blue nodded happily, "Yea! I gave him a good hug too! He didn't seem to appreciate it, though! Hmmph!" I laughed nervously, "Oh really?" So she did choke him.

Blue snorted, "He needs to be more thankful that you and I are actually willing to be his friends." I smiled, "Yea, that's true, but we already know that he's plenty thankful." Blue sighed, "I wish he'd just show it more outwardly than saying thank you indirectly. He still calls me annoying! Do you believe that?" Blue crossed her arms and looked around, "A bunch of shabby guys, but I think I can make a profit somehow. Can I see your schedule?" I answered, "If I can see yours."

We traded our schedules.

 _Blue  
_

 _Homeroom 9-A_

 _1st ELA 9-C_

 _2nd History 9-E  
_

 _3rd Science 9-B_

 _4th Pokemon Gym (N/A)_

 _Lunch_

 _5th_ _Math 9-C_

 _6th Specials 9-B_

 _7th P.E 2nd Gym_

 _8th (N/A)_

 _Homeroom 9-A_

I smiled, she had a very similar schedule to mine. "I guess we'll see each other often." Blue pouted, "I'm so sad I couldn't be with either you or Green in homeroom!" "Green's in my homeroom..." Blue made a shocked expression and scowled, "That isn't fair!"

I grinned, "At least we have a very similar schedule." Blue nodded, "At the very least Green is in one of our classes... right?" I nodded, "Yea, fourth period. If lucky eighth period as well." Blue grinned, "That would be amazing! Especially since I get to... Nevermind."

Suddenly weariness grew, "What now Blue..." Blue winked, "I'll tell you later!" Then the last bell rang.

In my opinion, the first three classes went by in a jiffy, but I can't say it seemed that way for Blue when I saw her in the hallways. "You okay Blue?" Blue gave a weary sigh, "Argh, it was such a drag! I can't do anything about it either. For the sake of my perfect image I'm going to build up... And this is just the first day too! Should I just trash that image?"

I shrugged, "I don't even know what your supposedly great image Blue. Blue blinked before laughing, "Right, right! I'll tell you later then!" I shook my head and laughed, "Wow Blue. Just wow." We walked to the gym. We found it in time thanks to Blue's map.

Green met us there, but he didn't seem to notice us. Instead he was too busy fighting with his grandpa. "Gramps I'm telling you that-" Blue dashed in to the conversation quickly, "Green! Professor! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Green looked at Blue and looked away angrily.

Professor Oak sighed and gave a weary smile to Blue, "It's nice to see you again too Blue." Blue gave a large grin, "Of course!" I walked to them and Professor Oak gave a wider grin, "I'm glad to see you too Red." I grinend back, "Same here Professor!" It was a rare scene to find Green and Professor Oak fight each other, but it was never a good sign. I was grateful that Blue stopped the fight, or at least momentarily pause it.

Professor Oak turned to the fuming Green, "We'll continue the talk later Green." Green seethed his teeth and got ready to walk away, but before he could, Blue grabbed his arm tightly and gave a wide smile at the Professor. "Green was going to stay at my place for tonight! We were going to talk more about school along with Red!"

I blinked, why am I brought into this? I gave Blue a bewildered look, She gave me one that looked as if it said 'talk and I'll seriously murder you.' I swallowed and stayed silent. Professor Oak looked thoughtful and nodded, "Okay then, that's fine."

I saw Green open his mouth, but he winced in pain. I looked down to see Blue's heel on his foot. Green hissed, "Pesky Woman." Blue kept up her smile on the Professor. "Great!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me and Green to a safe corner. "You guys are both coming to my house!"

I shook my head, "Why do I have to go? I didn't even do anything!" Blue nodded, "That's exactly why you didn't do anything to help me!" Green looked away, he still must be mad. A frown etched on Blue's face and she glared at Green, "You, you're definitely coming to my house and telling me what's going on with you and your grandfather."

Green growled and looked away. I gave a tired frown. Green was always unwilling to talk and ask us for help. We always had to go to him and make him tell us his worries. Really it was tiring, but we are friends... Blue also had a deep frown on her face, it didn't fit her that well. She looked terrifying. "Green," She spoke with a murderous intent, "You will tell me and Red what's going on between you and the Professor understood?"

I could hear his quiet scowl. I couldn't say anything. It was pretty rare for Green to be so mad like this. Sure he was always grumpy, but not like this angry. Blue could tell cause the frown softened, "Smile, class is starting." I shook my head and gave a silent hollow laugh, of course, she would boss us around, it's so Blue.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Green's darkened face. I looked away and focused on Professor when he started to speak. Throughout the class, I could tell that Professor Oak tried his best not to make any eye contact with Green while Green paid attention to the class with a shadowed face. This is one of the times I hate the fact that he has long bangs. Then again I also have long bangs...

Professor Oak nodded his head, "Three students that the school decided on will get Pokemon. However, for today, we will only test how well you get along with Pokemon." He called out three Pokemon. I lived my whole life with Pokemon, so did Blue and Green. I hoped we all got a Pokemon each. Immediately I knew what they were. When they first came to the lab Professor would let me, Blue, and Green play with them!

I walked over to the Bulbasaur, "Hey! It's good to see you again." I whispered to it. The Pokemon turned to face me and leaped right into my arms. The other students whined a bit at the sight. Bulbasaur was neglecting them until I came. "How are you doing?" "Bulba!" It replied happily and I laughed as we played around.

Once I sat up I saw Blue and Squirtle and Green and Charmander. The whole class we just bonded with the three Pokemon. The three of us had a wide knowledge about Pokemon, because we were friends with the grandson of the wisest (in my opinion) Pokemon Professor.

At the end of class, Professor Oak gave us a thin smile, "I hope you guys had fun." I waved good-bye and Green completely ignored his grandpa. Blue grabbed his arm and smiled at the Professor, "We'll be going Professor!" Blue looked at me and winked, "I'll get to you guys soon! Where do you want to eat?" I gave a small shrug, "I don't really know. We need to be careful after all. I heard there are wild Pokemon around here."

Blue shrugged off my warning. "Why not eat on the roof?" Green shook his head and finally spoke, he seemed to be more at ease without the Professor around, "The roof is only for authorized students. As in those who have the title or is rich enough to purchase eating up there. Although I don't know why you would pay a ridiculous amount to eat there." Blue sighed, "What about... Um... Oh! What about outside!"

Green glared at her, "What about our homerooms?" Blue stuck out her tongue, turning to me she took out her map, "I found this place that no one is allowed to go to, but we can sneak there since there's no guards...Red let's meet up and eat... here okay?" She pointed at a place on the map. I blinked, "But we're not allowed to go there Blue! We could get in serious trouble!" BLue looked at me pleadingly. I gave up. You can't win against a Blue. "Fine Blue." Then we dashed off to get our lunch and eat. Sort of... Green followed me around, I guess he didn't want just me and Blue to get in trouble.

Once we got to the meetup spot Blue waved us down, "Isn't this amazing~! I love it! The nature scent and the beautiful surroundings." Green muttered, "I don't see what's so good about this place." Blue sighed, lowering her tone her eyes shone, "Have you guys heard? There are rumors about Rocket Private and Pokemon Academy on a private war!" Green rolled his eyes, "What if we're brought up in it?"

Blue slammed her hands on the floor, "We fight! Wouldn't that be amazing? Be able to keep our own Pokemon and-" Green put a finger in front of his mouth, "Hush." A loud rustle was heard. Green pushed both my head and Blue's, he yelled, "Duck!"

My head went to the floor with a loud 'thud', but that was barely audible with the loud crash heard behind me. Once Green let go of our heads, I stood up. "What just happened?!" I ended up yelling. Green hissed, "Gramps is sure stupid! I thought I knew the location of this area! We're getting out of here quick!" I nodded, whatever was happening it wasn't good.

I grabbed Blue's hand, "Come on Bl- ?!" Blue grabbed me by the collar and pulled me in close, she had a pocket knife with her. "Blue?!" Green dashed in and pulled me to safety. We both watched in shock as Blue ran towards us with killing intent. Green jumped back and grabbed the object. His hands started to bleed, but he wouldn't let go, instead he stared straight into her eyes.

"Blue. Get it out of you," her only reply was a shriek. then she collapsed. I caught Blue as Green let go of the knife. He held his hand in agony. I looked at him, "You alright?" His reply was a grunt followed by, "Get the pocket knife and we need to go to the main building quick.

I didn't understand, what was happening? Blue was heavy, but it was a good thing that I did physical exercise. Green and I ran to the main building. Once we did our sixth period already started. I took in deep breaths and looked at Green. He had an unreadable expression, but it was obvious that he knew what was going on.

I looked at him a bit worried, was he okay? Green looked at me both of our foreheads were covered in sweat. His hand was still bleeding, though. Green nodded, "I'm fine. Just... just... Let's go to our classes." I stared at him mutely and looked at the unconscious Blue. "I'm taking you two to the infirmary. Green scowled, "we don't have one for humans."

I recoiled in shock, he spat at the ground. Green's eyes were on fire, "I got to... Dang it. Why did you have to keep this a secret from me until now Gramps!" His hands curled into tight fists and he punched the floor with his bleeding hand causing the blood to splatter. He growled, uncaring of his current state.

I picked up Blue again and tapped his shoulder, with a steady face I looked into his raging eyes, "Tell me and Blue all about it tonight when we meet. Blue really meant it." Green opened his mouth, but I spoke quickly, "I understand that you're angry at the Professor, but fill your friends about it first. We need to know. Whatever you know almost killed us."

Green looked down and gave a defeated sigh, "Fine. We'll really meet tonight." I chuckled and looked at his hand, "Come on, you and Blue need to get fixed up."


	2. Day 1: llDay 2: l

Red

At our eighth period, it was our free time. The school was supposedly still figuring out what to do. Green's hand was heavily bandaged, and he was staring blankly out the window the whole time. I felt a bit bad for him. I didn't know what was happening, but it seems as if he had a lot of things in his mind. Then again, so did I.

After school, I had to drag Green out from the room and outside. We met up with Blue and I contacted my parents letting them know I was going to stay with Blue for tonight. They agreed, I feel as if my parents felt my urgent feeling and how I was desperately wanting to be with her and Green tonight. I needed to know what was happening. It hurt my two best friends!

I knocked on the door of Green's house. However, instead of Blue's voice, I heard a male voice. "Who is it?" I cleared my throat it must be her parents... Erm... Weren't they on vacation? I looked over to see Green staying quiet. "Red and Green." The voice sounded again, "Oh. You must be Nee-san's friends... Both of you are male. Stay out."

I felt cold sweat drip down from my forehead, we can't go in because of our gender?! Nee-san?! Green has a little brother? We never heard about this! "Red? Green?" I turned to face Blue, "Blue?" Blue looked at us confused, "What are you doing out here just go in already."

I simply smiled and knocked again, "Umm..." "Go away." Blue sighed and spoke, "Silver open up." "Nee-san?" A boy with long scarlet hair opened the door. He looked at Blue and then at me and Green. Annoyed, he opened the door wider and walked off to his room. I watched his back confused. Blue gave a soft smile, "He's adopted. I never told you guys, but he's been with me for a long time... He needs to warm up to others. You see he's home-schooled."

I nodded, "He doesn't seem comfortable around others..." Blue nodded, "Yea. Come on in! We can talk in the living room. I don't want Silver to listen to us. He's supposed to be enrolling the school next year~ I'm forcing him too!" I laughed uncertainty as Blue spoke happily.

Once we got in the living room, Green took a seat on a chair. I sat on the sofa as Blue sat on the arm of the sofa. I glanced at Blue then Green and spoke, "Spill." Green, who hasn't spoken a single word after he told me he was going to tell me and Blue what was happening, spoke up, "A war."

I raised an eyebrow as Blue spoke up, "That private war we were discussing earlier?!" Green nodded, "Yea, it's the real deal. However, Rocket Private wishes to bring students up to it." I gasped, "What?!" Green scowled, "It's just what I said, they want to bring in students to the war so that they are in an advantage. Rocket Private's students must learn how to fight and battle. So that they can take down Pokemon Academy."

His bandaged arm was shaking with fury. I noted not to say anything for now. Green seethed, "Gramps knew and that's the reason he became a teacher there, but he told just as I went to his class. He's been helping out the entire time and didn't tell me!"

That explained why he was so mad. I glanced over to Blue who had an angered face as well. Green spoke again, "Blue, was controlled by Ghastly, and we were attacked by Shadow Ball. That replica of the building is there to protect the students and make Rocket Private believe that's the actual school."

Blue hissed, "Why didn't you tell us this when we went over there?!" Green looked at her, "I wanted to check it out. Also even if I did protest, Pesky Woman, You would've ignored me." Blue flinched, it was true. I got up and touched Blue's shoulder, "Calm down. You too Green." Green nodded in response.

Blue pasted a smile on her face quickly, Green scowled, "Stop it with the act. Just act upset if you are. Don't be such a pesky woman." Blue's smile faltered and fell, "... It's just..." I stood up, "Let's go check out that building tomorrow!" Both my childhood friends looked up at me, "What?" Only Blue responded. Green didn't seem too shocked.

I nodded, "Let's skip school tomorrow and visit that place again! If it's really a war, to protect the school and our friends, we should honestly fight back." Blue and Green exchanged glances. Green shrugged s Blue looked uncertain. Soon she sighed, "Fine, we'll skip school... this is really ruining the image I wanted to have..."

I looked at her, "You never told me what your image was supposed to be!" Green rolled his eyes as Blue answered with a wink, "Well, of course, sweetie! A hot, an honor roll cutie that's extremely smart!" Green again, ignored her and stood up, "I'm going back. There's no point of me staying here right?"

Blue grabbed his arm and held him tightly, "Don't go!" She whined, "I need you two to stay here! At least for this night! The Professor might not even know about why you have a bandage! Wouldn't it be annoying to tell him what happened!" Green glared at her but didn't move.

I laughed, we were dragged into Blue's wants again. Then her little brother walked out, "Nee-san?" He stared at Blue who was tightly hugging Green's arm and whining about him to stay for the night. Green immediately snatched his arm away from Blue who stuck out her tongue. She turned to face her brother, what was his name again... Silver?

Blue explained, "Silver, these two Nii-sans are going to stay with us for the night, they're my childhood friends, you know the ones I always talk about~! That one, though," She pointed at Green, "Might stay here a couple more times okay?" She ruffled his hair and hummed, "Now to find a place for you guys to sleep..."

Blue squealed, "Can one sleep in your room Silver? Please~" Silver looked up at his sister slightly annoyed, but didn't disagree and walked away. "I'll stay in the living room," Green walked off back to the living room, as Blue grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. "Here you go Red! That's Silver's room. Erm... Have fun!"

I watched dumbfounded at Blue's action before I knocked on the door. "..." I knocked again. "..." Extreme confusion washed over me, didn't he go up here just a few moments ago? I knocked once more. *knock* *knock* *thunk* "Thunk?" I repeated the sound and noticed I hit Silver. I grinned sheepishly, "Oh... 'Thunk'..." I accidentally hit the younger boy when he opened the door.

Silver glared up angrily at me but let me in nevertheless. I thanked him politely feeling awfully bad I hit his head. Silver didn't seem to talk much. When I looked around his room I noticed blankets with a set of pillows on the floor. He was making this for me... I felt extremely grateful for the little boy. "Thanks, Silver." He looked up from his book, "?" I nodded at the setup, "Thanks." He nodded and looked back down at his book.

I glanced at the book, "What are you reading Silver?" He raised the book up for me to see. I climbed on his bed and looked at the cover, "Oh, a Pokemon encyclopedia..." I looked down at my belt. Silently I took out a hidden Pokeball. Silver looked at it with curiosity as I opened it, Poliwhirl appeared. Poliwhirl was my first Pokemon, and one of my friends, I had him since he was a Poliwag.

Silver nodded, "Is that _not_ allowed in school?" I chuckled, "Yep, it's not allowed. That's why it's hidden." Silver retorted, "That's why I don't want to go, Sneasel will be lonely." A Sneasel appeared next to Silver automatically. I stared at it. I never knew that Silver had a Pokemon. He raised the book up, "It's all about Pokemon and battles." I smiled and nodded, made sense."

I smiled and patted his back, "Hey I could help you if you want. I know tons of things about Pokemon, attacks and all. Well..." I rubbed the back of my neck, "Not all, all but I might know things more than that book says. Silver seemed interested, he folded the page and closed it looking up at me. "Tell me." I laughed, "Sneasels can communicate with each other and Pokemon by leaving messages on trees. And going around territories, their really kind."

Silver stared at me, "I knew that." I smiled awkwardly, "Erm, Poliwhirl is the evolution of Poliwag and when it evolves it becomes a-" "Poliwrath," Silver spoke clearly looking at me with an unsatisfied face, "It's in the book." He spoke dryly. I nervously giggled, "Oops? Well then... You should talk to Green, he's more knowledgeable on Pokemon, he is the grandson of Professor Oak!" I said laughing.

Silver seemed interested even though he tried his best not to show it, 'Really?" I nodded, "Yea, he's his grandson. However, it might be hard to even just talk to him... He isn't that friendly... He never was haha. But I guess he would've been easier to talk to when he was still young, we were both arrogant back then. After being gone for a short time he changed. yet, that' s a different story for another time."

Silver stared at me curiously before looking away quickly, "The fact you told me..." I tilted my head, "What?" Silver spoke again, "The fact you told me about Sneasel. Nee-san told me about it. It's not in the book, she said she learned it from a friend." I spoke quickly, "That would be Green!" Silver nodded, "Okay..."

I walked over to the mattress made of blankets and laid down, "I don't know how it is when you're home-schooled, but I'm going to sleep. Night Silver." I pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes, I wonder what this school year is going to be like...

Next morning, I was woken up by Blue. She kicked me in the stomach. I looked up at her holding my tummy, "The heck!" She whisper-shouted, "Hush! You'll wake Silver! Come on, we're going to school!" I whined slightly, "I thought we weren't going until later! Weren't we going to skip school?" Green walked in on us, he was wearing his necklace as usual.

Black t-shirt with a fur collared coat. He wore green pants with boots. Blue was wearing her old black tight dress, except that there was a difference. It was usually down to her knees, but it was a lot shorter now. I wonder if she's wearing the same thing... She wore long white socks with sandals.

I looked at her slightly annoyed before she thrust clothes into my face. It was my cap, jacket, t-shirt, and pants. Even my bandana I tied around my leg. I blinked up at her, "What's all these clothes for?" Green sighed, as Blue explained, "We can't go in wearing our school uniforms! We'll get caught!"

I retorted, "We look weirder in these clothes!" Blue sighed, "They're easier to wear and move in now go, hurry up and change!" I groaned, "Where?" Blue shook her head, "The bathroom!" I dragged my tired feet to the bathroom and started changing.

Once I came out I noticed that Silver was still sleeping. I gave a small grin at the sight of the young boy sleeping seeing that he is doing something I never got to do at his age. Sleep in. I walked out to see Green and Blue waiting for me. Green motioned us over and we walked ahead to the school. I murmured yawning, "What time is it again?"

Blue whispered, "Five." Green sighed as I yelled, "What?!" Blue hushed me and I covered my mouth. After a while, I whispered, "Why so early?!" Blue shrugged, "So no one will find out and we get a good whole day of checking this out?" I gave a tight frown but said nothing in return. I don't want to mess with Blue early in the morning... Nor Green.

We reached our location quickly. Almost automatically all three of us were forced to our knees by the ground shaking. Blue yelled, "Someone is using earthquake!" Green yelled back, "Obviously!" I hissed and clenched my teeth, "Come on..." Then it stopped. We got up quickly only to find someone staring down at us. They had an Arbok. "Oh?"

All three of us reached for our first Pokemon. I had Poli, the Poliwhirl. Blue had a Jigglypuff and Green a Scizor. The person laughed, "This school does have students! It's not a fake one after all!" Green threw his Pokeball at her face immediately. I smiled as Blue and I did the same thing. "Poli use water gun!"

The person dodged while laughing, "How cute~! To think you can take me down with suck amateur Pokemon! You each only have one too! Well... You're outnumbered." We looked around to find more goons surrounding us. Green gave a tight frown as Blue simply laughed and winked, "We can take you guys down any day!"

I don't know how long our fight lasted, the three of us were trained trainers, but we weren't _that_ good. There were too many of them. "Poli!" "Scizor!" "Jiggly get up!" All three of our Pokemon were out and only three Pokemon remained. We were so close! Blue still had her ace, Ditto, but I doubted that Ditto could take them all out. The three seemed to be extremely skilled. We returned our Pokemon, I was biting my lower lip, _curse them..._ Then something round was pushed into my hand as Blue took out two more Pokemon.

What? When did she have three Pokemon? I knew she had a Ditto, but... Then Blue yelled, "Let's kick their butts!" A Squirtle and her Ditto came out. I felt myself smiling as Green smirked. I forgot, Blue's a stealer. I gripped the ball given from her in my hand tightly. I threw it out and yelled, "Saur let's do this!" Green Calmly threw out Charmander and gave a wide grin. "I think you're the ones outnumbered now."

The person clicked their tongue and retreated with their friends. Green quickly noted straightening up and dusting himself, "They're students from Rocket Private it seems." Blue looked at him shocked, "Students?!" Green nodded, "Yea, who else. Come on thief, we need to check the fake out." Blue huffed, "Thief? I saved your sorry butts!" "By stealing." "Well excuse you!" I gave a small smile at my two bickering friends. We walked in slowly and looked around, "... Wow..."

Green gave a slight nod, the place was really familiar. It was almost an exact replica of the interior as the original. I heard Green speak to Blue irritated, "When did you steal them?" Blue retorted, "It wasn't stealing! I was _saving_ them for later." "By stealing." "That's not the point!" Blue fumed, "I thought that they would come in handy later so I took them okay?!" Green nodded, "At least you admitted to stealing them." Blue growled, "I _took_ them." Green shrugged, "Without permission, that's basically stealing."

Blue quickly thought up with something, "He never said we _couldn't_ steal them!" Green sighed, "He did." Blue frowned, "When?" Green opened his mouth, but Blue shook her head. She complied to the still silence and I turned around sheepishly, "Hey we should check this place out more..." Green give me a nod in agreement. We walked around and found tons of dummies here. Suddenly the dummies started to walk. Green pulled me and Blue back.

"They must be automatic. They walk around to make it look as if there are students in here to fool Rocket Private, but if their students are trying to infiltrate this place and go inside, they'll find out quickly... Then it will only be a matter of time before they find out," Green explained his thoughts. Blue smiled, "It's been a long time since I heard you so pumped up for anything! A long time since you spoke this much too."

Green looked away, his bangs covering his face. Blue frowned I pinched her and whispered, "Look at what you did!" Blue quieted down again and we continued to look around. It was almost the end of the day.

Green sighed, "We should go now, it's getting dark. I have to-" Blue interrupted him, "Go to Red's house tonight! let's just say you ran away from home okay? You'll have a hard time escaping him." Green shook his head annoyed, "Then I shouldn't go to school. I'll go home and explain to him. Plus... I want to talk to him." Green waved his hand. "No need." We all turned, a figure was approaching us.


End file.
